Never Let Me Go
by DeathInAPrettyPinkDress
Summary: Adelaide Lydig loved James Delaney, and she was devastated to learn of his of death, even if he never felt the same about her. And then he returns, and Adelaide finds herself drawn back in to him, the supposed Devil himself. JamesxOC


_Chapter One_

"Thank you, Katherine," said Adelaide Lydig as her maid finished pinning up her golden curls. "It's lovely."

Katherine didn't say anything, she simply curtsied, and left Adelaide's room, able to realize that was her cue to leave. Adelaide pinched her cheeks a few times, giving them a bit of color, before she stood up and left her room, grabbing her dark green pelisse and bonnet. She walked through the halls, the silence speaking volumes. The house had been so quiet since her father's death, three years prior. Even though her father was a quiet man, his absence was noticed. It felt so much emptier, so much colder. She still had a house full of servants, no more than when her father lived there. She only had to let one go, her father's valet, as there was really no need for him.

Adelaide certainly enjoyed living in a large house on her own, but she would have much rather had her father with her. She missed him dearly, and she went to his grave every Sunday, leaving flowers for him, as well as her mother. Her mother had been gone since she was ten, and the two of them had never had the best relationship, as her mother was much more strict and distant than her father, but she had grown up without her, and she still loved her. Adelaide descended the grand staircase, with the grace and elegance of the fine young lady she had been raised as. The hem of her white and green striped dress dragged along behind her. It was a casual dress, with long sleeves, that were purposely longer than her wrists, going up to her knuckles.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she pulled her pellise on, buttoning the three buttons. She put her bonnet on her head and tied the light green ribbons, contrasting the dark green velvet of the bonnet. She looked herself over in the mirror in the foyer, and grabbed a waiting basket off the table before signaling to the footman by the door to open in. He did as she commanded and opened the door for her. She stepped out and he closed it right behind her. Adelaide walked down the front steps of her home and past the gates, to the open door of the waiting carriage. The driver offered his hand to Adelaide, which she graciously accepted. He closed the door before going to sit in the driver's seat. Adelaide felt the carriage begin moving and sat back in the seat. She stared out the window, seeing the dreary streets of London pass her by. She saw people of all classes going about their lives, various horses and carriage pass, and watching it all she soon became lost in a little world of her own. She became so lost, she hadn't even realized that the carriage pulled to a stop, the realization only hitting her when the door opened and she saw that she was in front of Chamber House.

Adelaide turned and saw the driver holding out his hand expectantly. Adelaide reached out her hand and put her small, smooth hand in his. Adelaide stepped out of the carriage, grabbing the basket on her way out. She made her way up the steps of Chamber House. She knocked on the door and wait, turning back only for a second to wave the carriage driver off, knowing he would be back in a few hours, as per her instructions. Adelaide only waited mere seconds before the door swung open. Adelaide smiled at the familiar face of Brace and deposited the basket in his hands.

"Miss Lydig," he greeted, stepping aside for her to enter.

"Hello, Brace," said Adelaide. "How is he doing today?"

Adelaide's late father, Peregrine Lydig, Baron Lydig, was the closest thing that Horace Delaney could consider a friend. Adelaide had been best friends with Zilpha, Horace's daughter by his third wife, and she had known Horace's son from his second marriage, James, quite well. She had thought him to be the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She often found herself staring at him and she was devastated when she learned of his death. Her friendship with Zilpha had continued for a few years afterward, but she was far more devastated than Adelaide had been. She loved her brother dearly, that much was clear. But their friendship waned when Zilpha married Thorne Geary. Their friendship was practically over. Adelaide hadn't seen much of Zilpha in the past few years since their marriage.

Adelaide didn't hold it against Zilpha, though. She dearly missed their friendship, and she blamed the end of it on Thorne Geary, whom she thought was a vile man, and she had warned Zilpha about the man multiple times. Doing such even got her banned from attending their wedding, not that Adelaide really minded. She hated Thorne Geary more than anyone she had ever met. Though she hadn't seen Zilpha often since then, she could notice a world of difference between Zilpha Delaney and Zilpha Geary, and that was a change that she blamed both on the death of her brother and her marriage. The way Zilpha acted now, she seemed dead. She wasn't living, she was merely existing. And now, with her father on his deathbed, the Delaney's were just about gone. Despite the fact that he wasn't the nicest of men, and that was putting it lightly, Adelaide felt a strong sense of loyalty to the Delaney family. And she would continue to visit him every day, until he died.

"He grows worse every day," Brace replied.

"Poor man," Adelaide said under her breath.

Horace Delaney had no friends, that much was a well known fact. But as Adelaide had been so close to James and Zilpha, the thought of him dying alone with only Brace for company was a hard thought for her to bear. She assumed that her father dying when she had been away visiting some of her mother's relatives had something to do with it. She had felt so guilty that she had not been with her father in his final moments, and hearing of his death had come as such a shock. She only had one more week to stay with her mother's sister, her Aunt Constance, when she had word her father had a heart attack. He was still alive and Adelaide had rushed home, only to arrive on her doorstep to learn that her father had died only an hour before.

Adelaide could feel her heart break when she heard the news, and she ran to her father, as they had yet to take his body away. Adelaide had gripped his hand tightly, and called out to him, 'Papa! Papa!' as if by doing that, she could will him back to life. Her father had been a very progressive man. Apart from the fact that he had no sons to leave his fortune to, he also had a very high opinion of his daughter, more so than any man or boy that he knew. He raised her the same he would have if he had a boy. Of course, she had been taught to be a poised and proper lady, but he also gave her as much of a formal education as she could have. She was well-educated in math and science and politics. Her father often said that she could lead the country better than any man, but Adelaide never put much thought into that. She knew that her father was proud of her and often talked a little too highly of her. Adelaide was clever, of that there was no doubt. But she was too soft-spoken, too reserved to hold any sort of leadership role. And, while she felt it was useful to keep up to date on politics, it bored her terribly. Her father wished that he could leave his title of baron to her, and he often expressed his grief that, by law, she could not inherit a title, and the title would go to her father's younger brother, whom Adelaide had not seen since her father's funeral. He was distant from Adelaide and her father, and Adelaide had heard from him only a few times since. He would write to send well wishes on Adelaide's birthday, and he would send seasons greetings at Christmastime, and that was it. Adelaide's grandfather had left his two younger sons a good sum, and his eldest son's fortune transferred to Adelaide's father upon his death, and his younger brother really had no reason to come to London. Since her father's death, Adelaide felt her life become much more isolated, much more lonely than it had been before. She also felt like coming to Horace Delaney, and bring him a little bit of comfort in his final days, gave her some sort of purpose that she had been lacking since her own father's death.

And Adelaide felt a sense of pity for the man. It was hard not to. Adelaide had known him since she was a girl. She had known that he wasn't the best to be around. But she couldn't help but want to be with him in his final days. No one should be alone at their death.

That was another thing that would have prevented her from being a politician, the thing that her father had stated would be perfect for her, something he would have used his influence to get her had she been born a boy. She had too soft of a heart.

She was clever, far too clever for her own good, some would say. But, for as clever as Adelaide was, it was far easier for her to be swayed by emotion than it was for her to be swayed by logic. She felt things deeply and she often felt her heart and her mind constantly battling with each other. The emotion of her heart often won out of the logic of her mind, and that wasn't a good thing for a politician.

She knew that Horace Delaney had Brace. She had never seen a more faithful servant than him. She didn't really have any servants whom she found to have such impeccable loyalty. The closest thing that came to it was her personal maid, Katherine. And even then, Katherine had been with Adelaide for only a few years. Brace had been with Horace for longer than Adelaide had been alive. He had been with him for longer than Horace's firstborn had been alive. Never in all of Adelaide's life had she seen such devotion. But, Adelaide still felt a strong sense to come and sit with Horace Delaney. She figured it might be nice for him to have someone talk to him, try and cheer him up, take his mind off his illness. She also knew that Brace could cook just fine on his own, but she would also try and bring some provisions whenever she came.

Adelaide had a cook who worked in Versailles, just before the Revolution. He had probably been there the longest out of all the servants in Adelaide's home, and he always made the most scrumptious meals, even when Adelaide was eating alone, which she did most every night.

She was all alone in a large house. A part of her liked it. She was her own mistress. She was young and unmarried. She had every possibility of marrying someone out of love, rather than security. But she didn't want to be married. Her money would go to her husband, and Adelaide wouldn't have that.

On the other hand, she was terribly lonely. The house was big and she loved that. What she did not love was how empty it was. Perhaps that was another reason she went to visit Horace Delaney. She was going mad cooped up in such a large house with no one to talk to.

She felt bad for Old Man Delaney. How could she not? James was dead, and he had been for many years. When James was alive, their relationship hadn't been the best, and it was clear, now that he was dying, that he loved his so much more than he ever stated or shown when James was alive. It broke Adelaide's heart, hearing Horace speak of James. Horace spoke of him as he was still alive, like he was going to come home one of theses days.

And then there was Zilpha. Her relationship with her father had become strained as well, mostly due to that monster of a man that she had married. She hadn't been to visit her father in God knows how long. It must have gotten lonely for him as well, only having Brace for company. Though that didn't seem to matter to Horace. The poor man's mind was going faster than Adelaide realized. At one point, he called her 'Lorna' and commented that she changed her hair. Adelaide had no idea what that meant. She assumed that this Lorna was a prostitute that he had visited on a few occasions, one that he had been particularly fond of, Adelaide guess, if he could remember her name. But that was of no consequence to her. He would also ask if she got his letters, and that name would come up again. Lorna. Adelaide had no idea what that meant, but she would play along, not finding the heart to tell him that she wasn't Lorna. She would play along, finding it easier to make the man happy than to bring him back to harsh reality.

Every day, Adelaide felt her pity for the man grow more and more every day.

Adelaide made her way upstairs, hiking up her skirts ever so slightly so she would not trip over them as she did so. She could hear the creaking of the stairs as she walked. The house looked so different than the way it did when Adelaide visited when she was a little girl. It was never the warmest or most welcoming of places. It must have been hard for hard for Brace to maintain on his own. The house now requite repairs that one person couldn't possibly do on his own. Adelaide had offered to send over servants of her own, and have them help out, all on her own money, Adelaide's hopes being that they might help restore Chamber House to it's former glory. She sometimes felt she employed more servants than she had work to do. She lived in such a large house, with more space and more servants than one person ever really needed. She would be happy for them to go to Chamber House and help around there. The house really didn't need more than one servant, but the house had fallen into such a state that one person couldn't possibly maintain it and fix it on his own. It was a fine house and it deserved to be returned to its former state. But since Horace Delaney was not long for this world, and she didn't know what Brace would do when he finally died. He would probably stay at the house, and continue to let it fall into disrepair. Adelaide almost felt sorry for the poor house. Once Brace died, it probably wouldn't go to anyone. It would sit there, collecting dust for the years to come. Adelaide had heard Horace left it to James. She felt so badly for the poor man, wanting to leave it to his son whom he was so convinced that was still alive. Adelaide wanted so badly to tell him that his son was dead, that James Delaney was never going to come back. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to destroy the hope of a dying man. So she played along. She would tell him that James would be home soon. She would sometimes grab a piece of paper, and make up words, reading it as if it was a letter from James, always stressing the fact that James would be home soon. It wasn't true, but it made a dying man happy.

"Mr. Delaney," said Adelaide with a bright smile upon entering the room. She went to sit at his bedside, and took his hand. "How are you feeling today? You look well."

That was a lie. He looked pale and sickly, and it was clear that he was at death's door. But Adelaide felt no need to tell the truth with him. He was dying. Why should she make it worse with the truth? No, she would pretend everything was pleasant to lighten the mood.

"Adelaide," the man said, clasping her hand. "Tell me, how's your father."

Adelaide was surprised that he recognized her. She realized that he had been calling her Lorna more and more often. But it did hurt a little to hear him ask about her father. But she decided it would be better for her to play along with this.

"He is well, Mr. Delaney," said Adelaide, her voice shaking. "A little under the weather, but he will be strong again soon.

"Good, good," said Horace. "Your father is a strong one."

"Yes," said Adelaide. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes. "Yes, he is. Papa sends his best wishes. But how are you, Mr. Delaney? Are you feeling any better?"

"I shall be up and about in no time," said Horace, though his weak voice betrayed him.

"I don't doubt that at all," said Adelaide, forcing a smile.

"Have you heard from James lately?" he asked.

"I read you a letter of his yesterday," said Adelaide, referring to one that she made up. "Remember, he said that he was on his way to see you? I don't believe that there will be any more before he arrives. I think he should be back before the end of the week. Any letters would get here after him."

"Then I shall count the hours!" Horace exclaimed.

Their conversation was ended by Brace walking in, holding Horace's tea. He was giving Adelaide a look that she recognized well. He often criticized her for filling his head with lies. Adelaide disagreed, she thought it better he spend his final days with a smile, thinking his son was coming home to him.

"Ah, your tea," said Adelaide, putting a smile on her face. "Why don't you drink it, and then you ought to take a nap. Rest will make you strong again."

With that, Brace handed Horace his tea. Once Horace had finished, he did as Adelaide advised him and took a nap. Adelaide stayed by his side, knowing why the end was near. He would die soon. If not today, then tomorrow. Adelaide did not think it right that he be here alone, with only Brace for company. She did not think it fair that he died alone, even if he was rather nasty when he was well.

"You shouldn't fill his head with nonsense," Brace said. He scolded her like a parent to a child.

"He is on his final days," said Adelaide. "Let him be happy. He will not know the difference."

"He will know when James does not come," said Brace.

"He will not," Adelaide said firmly. "I can tell him James will be here at the end of the week for the next year, and he will not know the difference."

"But is it right if it is a lie?" Brace asked.

Brace turned to get the cup and saucer for Horace's tea and began to make his leave. Adelaide had forgotten she had been holding his hand, absentmindedly stroking it with her thumb. It wasn't until she felt the grip on her hand loosen until she looked over at Horace Delaney's frail frame. Adelaide reached for his neck with two fingers and felt for a pulse. Her eyes widen and she looked towards Brace.

"Brace…" said Adelaide shakily.

Brace turned to look at her, just about out of the room.

"He's gone."

…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think! Chapter two will be here soon.**

**Adelaide's faceclaim is Gabriella Wilde.**


End file.
